Asheri fort
|materials = Stone |height = 1680 Ft. |used = |condition = Ruins |ownership = Government of India |open_to_public = Yes }} Asheri Fort ''' / '''Asheri is a fort located 102 km from Mumbai and 88 km from Thane. It is in Palghar district, of Maharashtra. This fort is an important fort in Palghar district. The fort is located on the hills near Mendhavan Khind on Mumbai-Ahmedabad highway. The base village Khodkona is a very small tribal village. The Fort restoration is done by the local villagers. History This fort was built by the Bhojraja of Shilahara dynasty. This fort was captured by Bimb Raja of Mahim (Palghar)from Kolis.https://cultural.maharashtra.gov.in/english/gazetteer/Thane/Places.html This fort is about 800years old.It was ruled by Gujrat Sultanate. The Portuguese captain of Bassein, Antonio Moniz Barreto annexed the Asherigad in 1556, after bribing the Abyssinian captain who commanded the fort.http://www.hpip.org/def/en/Contents/Navigation/GeographicToponymicNavigation/Place?a=567 The Manor Fort was captured later. This fort was the northern boundary of Portuguese territory.Portuguese mad it as a capital of 38 villages and 6 Parishes. The fort had twenty water cisterns and two ponds. In 1737 this fort was conquered by the Maratha forces led by Chimaji Appa against Provincia do Norte, but it was reconquered in the counter-offensive by Antonio Cardim de Frois, the new General of the North. In February 1739 it fell definitely into the Maratha hands. In 1818 Captain Dickinson captured this fort and thus it went into the hands of British. How to reach The nearest town is Manor which is 80 km from Thane. The Fort lies between mastan naka and Charoti naka. There are local rickshaws available from either nakas to reach the base village Khodkona खडकोना. There are good hotels at Mastan Naka and Charoti Naka. Now tea and snacks are also available in small hotels on the Highway. The trekking path starts from the hillock north of the Khodkona. The route is very safe and wide. There is a dense forest on the trekking route. It takes about an hour to reach the col below the fort hill. The narrow path climbing up on the eastern side of the hill leads to the entrance of the fort.http://trekshitiz.com/trekshitiz/EI/Asherigad-Trek-A-Alpha.html The night stay on the fort can be made in the cave on the fort. The local villagers make night stay and food arrangements at a reasonable cost. Places to see There are nothing much structures to be seen on the fort,except for the rock cut pond, which is full of lotus flowers and a cave inhabited by a sadhu. Gallery File:Asheri1.jpg|Portuguese post of arms engraved in rock on the Fort File:Asheri2.jpg|Rock cut stps on the fort File:Asheri3.jpg|Vaghya dev tribal god File:Asheri4.jpg|Forest below the fort See also * List of forts in Maharashtra * List of forts in India * Chimaji Appa * Battles involving the Maratha Empire * Category:Portuguese forts in India * Military history of India * Military history of Bassein References Category:Buildings and structures of the Maratha Empire Category:Forts in Palghar district Category:16th-century forts in India Category:1521 establishments in the Portuguese Empire Category:Buildings and structures in Maharashtra Category:Tourist attractions in Palghar district Category:Indian rock-cut architecture Category:Hiking trails in India * Category:Hiking